Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave dual reflector antenna. More particularly, the invention provides a low cost self supported feed cone radiator for such antennas enabling improved control of the signal radiation pattern characteristics.
Description of Related Art
Dual reflector antennas employing self-supported feed direct a signal incident on the main reflector onto a sub-reflector mounted adjacent to the focal region of the main reflector, which in turn directs the signal into a waveguide transmission line typically via a feed horn or aperture to the first stage of a receiver. When the dual reflector antenna is used to transmit a signal, the signals travel from the last stage of the transmitter system, via the waveguide, to the feed aperture, sub-reflector, and main reflector to free space.
The electrical performance of a reflector antenna is typically characterized by its gain, radiation pattern, cross-polarization and return loss performance—efficient gain, radiation pattern and cross-polarization characteristics are essential for efficient microwave link planning and coordination, whilst a good return loss is necessary for efficient radio operation.
These principal characteristics are determined by a feed system designed in conjunction with the main reflector profile.
Deep dish reflectors are reflector dishes wherein the ratio of the reflector focal length (F) to reflector diameter (D) is made less than or equal to 0.25 (as opposed to an F/D of 0.35 typically found in more conventional dish designs). Such designs can achieve improved radiation pattern characteristics without the need for a separate shroud assembly when used with a carefully designed feed system which provides controlled dish illumination, particularly toward the edge of the dish.
An example of a dielectric cone feed sub-reflector configured for use with a deep dish reflector is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,855, titled “Tuned Perturbation Cone Feed for Reflector Antenna” issued Jul. 19, 2005 to Hills, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,855 utilizes a generally conical dielectric block cone feed with a sub-reflector surface and a leading cone surface having a plurality of downward angled non-periodic perturbations concentric about a longitudinal axis of the dielectric block. The cone feed and sub-reflector dimensions are minimized where possible, to prevent blockage of the signal path from the reflector dish to free space. Although a significant improvement over prior designs, such configurations have signal patterns in which the sub-reflector edge and distal edge of the feed boom radiate a portion of the signal broadly across the reflector dish surface, including areas proximate the reflector dish periphery and/or a shadow area of the sub-reflector where secondary reflections with the feed boom and/or sub-reflector may be generated, degrading electrical performance. Further, the plurality of angled features and/or steps in the dielectric block requires complex manufacturing procedures which increase the overall manufacturing cost.
Therefore it is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes limitations in the prior art, and in so doing present a solution that allows such a feed design to provide reflector antenna characteristics which meet the most stringent electrical specifications over the entire operating band used for a typical microwave communication link.